The Gift of the Magician
by Southern Steel
Summary: A year has passed since the battle of Camlann. Merlin has returned to Camelot and been named Court Sorcerer. He has a gift for Gwen, a gift of the magician. Spoilers for season 5.


_**Category: Gen  
Characters: Merlin, Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+, post-series 5  
Author's note: Not quite sure where this came from, but it wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it down. I like to believe that the only reason Merlin wasn't at the coronation was because he was mourning for Arthur. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, form, or fashion own Merlin. **_

* * *

_The Gift of the Magician_

A year had passed since the final battle at Camlann. Camelot had never been more peaceful. No enemies had rose, no wars had been started save for political wars. Albion had slowly begun to grow, with two kingdoms already pledging themselves to Queen Guinevere. Perhaps most importantly though, magic had officially been freed, though it had taken the year for the citizens to grow used to magic being lawful.

Merlin walked through the halls of the castle slightly awkwardly. No more did he run around serving his King as a servant. Now he walked slowly, his midnight blue cape trailing behind. He was of nobility now, the first Court Sorcerer in over twenty-five years. He had returned to Camelot after a month of grieving, only to find the city a changed place. Magic was all around, and for the first time since Arthur's death, a true smile had crossed his face.

Gwen had sentries watching for him, it seemed, as she had come running from the castle to embrace him before he had even reached the steps into the castle. Gaius had been right behind her, followed by Leon and Percival. It was then that he learned of Gwaine being lost. Percival told him the story, and Merlin once more secluded himself to grieve, though Gwen would not allow a month.

Within the week he had been named Court Sorcerer, much to the surprise-and in some cases, horror or pleasure-of the kingdom. Much had happened in that year, but it had raced by, or so it seemed to the two now running the kingdom. Gwen was a good strong ruler, but like her husband-perhaps more-so- she often relied on Merlin's help.

Which is what lead to Merlin walking the halls in his midnight blue cape-an old one of Arthur's, a gift from Gwen. A small parcal was tucked inside his jacket, and he moved his hand toward it every so often, making sure it was still there. Gwen had helped him more then he could ever say over the past year and had wanted to give her something to show his appreciation.

He knocked hesitantly; even after a year he found it hard to enter Arthur's chambers without him there to throw a goblet at him. A soft voice called "Enter" and Merlin opened the door, slipping in and shutting it behind him. Gwen sat at Arth...her desk, working on several scrolls. She put her quill down and smiled at him, getting to her feet and inviting him to sit down.

"What brings you here, Merlin?" she asked kindly.

"I brought you something." He replied, taking the small wrapped package out and passing it over to her.

She looked at him in surprise and opened the package carefully to reveal a small necklace. It had a simple chain with a small blue bead above a white stone, perfectly round and smooth, hanging from it. It was simple, but beautiful and Gwen looked up at Merlin, confused, but appreciative.

"Thank you, Merlin." She smiled, "But you didn't have to."

"Look into it." He said, giving her a soft smile.

Gwen looked at him in confusion, but did as she was told. She held the stone in her hands gently and looked into it. At first she saw nothing but stone, but then the stone seemed to fade away as images began swirling on it's surface. She gasped as Arthur's image appeared, smiling and laughing as he spun her around. She recognized the image immediatly as the first ball she had attended as queen.

She looked up at Merlin, tears prickling behind her eyes.

"How?" She asked, voice overcome with emotion.

"A simple spell." He answered. "Anytime you look into the stone, it will show you memories of Arthur. When your alone, if you press the blue bead firmly, it will show you memories and play them out. Try it."

Gwen looked back down and pressed the blue bead. From the white stone, blue light began to swirl and a scene began to form, this time in the air instead of in the stone. Gwen looked up at Merlin in surprise, but he just motioned for her to look back down. She did and saw that a scene had formed, in bright color as if it what she was being shown was real and not a memory.

She recognized the scenery as that of Ealdor, and, with a start, recognized herself and Arthur. They both looked so much younger and she realized this was the time they had gone to Ealdor to save it from Kanan and his bandits.

"_Arthur, Hunith made you some food."_

Gwen looked up at Merlin, eyes wide as her own voice came from the scene before her. He just gave her a small, sad smile and looked back down. She looked as well and the memory hit her instantly. It was the first time she had ever spoke up to Arthur, back when he was still an arrogant prat and prince.

"_Thanks."_ The memory of Arthur said, taking the bowl of food from her, turnins his nose up at it. _"I think._"

_"Food is scarce for these people, you shouldn't turn your nose up at it!"[/i]_ Gwen chuckled as a look of horror passed over her memory's face. _[i]Oh, no. I-I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I'm sorry."_

_"Gwen." _

_"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. It won't happen again." _

_"Guinevere!" _The tears began to fall as Arthur said her name in the way only he could. Words could not begin to express how much she had missed hearing the sound of his voice. _"Thank you. You're right. And you were right to speak up. I should've listened to you and Morgana."_

Gwen sat the necklace down gently, revently, and rushed to hug Merlin. The scene dissappeared back into the stone as he grabbed onto her friend, holding him close, the tears freely running down her face.

"Oh thank you!" she gasped, pulling back. "Thank you!"

"It was nothing." Merlin smiled. He picked the necklace up off the table and carefully clasped it around her neck. "It won't play like that unless you press the blue bead purposefully, but if you ever just glance at it, a memory will be playing, or an image of Arthur will be there."

"Can anyone else see it?" she asked, fingering the stone thoughtfully.

"Only if you show them." Merlin replied. "To everyone else it will simply be a white stone. I put a protective charm around it, so even if you drop it, it will never break."

"Oh thank you." she said again, hugging him once more. It was only as she pulled back that she saw a similiar stone around Merlin's neck. "You made yourself one as well?"

Merlin blushed slightly, hand rising automatically to cup his own stone.

"I had test the spell out." He explained. He looked down at the stone and gave a small sad smile. Silence passed between the two.

"What does yours show?" Gwen asked hesitantly, hoping she wasn't crossing the line.

"Memories." He replied simply, meeting her eyes.

"Of all you have done for Camelot? For Arthur?" She asked.

Merlin nodded and gave a small smile.

"Would you like to see?"

Gwen nodded and he removed the stone from around his neck. He placed it on the table, his eyes flashing gold. The blue light began to swirl and an image began to play before them. It was of Merlin, but not the Merlin before her now. The Merlin of the memory was far younger, unmarked by the hardships of his life and destiny. The small image of Merlin walked up a hill, looking around the world with a joyful smile, and a voice began to echo in the room:

"_No man, no matter how great, can know his destiny..."_


End file.
